Jeff The Creeper's Five Nights at Freddy's
by graysongdl
Summary: Jeff tries to hold a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as a night shift security guard.
1. Jeff Gets a Job

**This is my first fanfiction EVER! This is my OC Jeff trying to hold a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.**

**More info about Jeff here: bitly****/1xSHlbz**

**That's an L after the H, by the way. not an I.**

Edward and Jeff were on the couch, both holding controllers in front of their TV.

"Boom get rekt, scrub!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Ha, that was just luck. I'll get you this t-" Edward was cut off by a gunshot sound

"You know what!?" Edward yelled angrily "This game is rigged! You enabled sv_cheats, didn't you!?"

"That's such a scrub excuse." Jeff sipped a bit of Mountain Dew and popped a Dorito in his mouth.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and a slightly taller moustached man in a blue suit with a black belt walked in. His head was hanging low, as if he were upset about recent events. Jeff got up off of the couch, while Edward threw his controller in rage.

"Hey Gray, what's wrong?" Jeff said to the man.

"Hey Jeff, I got fired." he replied with a large sigh.

"So, the position's available now, huh?" Jeff asked smiling.

"Don't you think about it, Jeff. You remember what happened when you tried the SAME job at the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. You almost died!" said Graysongdl, disapproving.

"Come on, you would think if something like that happened, the company would try to fix it. I'm sure by next monday, the gang won't try to kill people anymore."

"I… I just don't think it's a good idea, Jeff."

"But we need the money! You're barely holding the place together with one job, but we could get more money if both of us worked!"

"You realise they're paying minimum wage, right?"

"Yeah, but all the higher paying jobs SUCK without hands."

Graysongdl stammered a bit, but stopped and nodded

"Okay, fine. Just… Don't get hurt, alright?"

"Can do! Oh and also, we need a new controller."

Graysongdl looked over to Edward's broken controller on the floor, and sighed.

**Alrighty then, that was the prologue. At least I think it was, considering I've never done a story like this before. In the next chapter, Jeff is going to get introduced to his new job. Seriously, look forward to it. Reviews are nice, and I hope you enjoy my writing.**


	2. Jeff Gets Introduced

**Sorry it took so long. You know real life stuff happens. Here's the second chapter.**

"Alright, Jeff. You can do this!" Jeff said to himself before stepping through the door. He looked around, and saw nothing but maybe less than 20 kids eating pizza at the various tables, listening to music coming from the three animatronic animals on the stage. One was a yellow… Duck? No wait, her name was was Chica, so she would be a chicken, right? Another was a purple bunny named Bonnie, and the last was the main attraction Freddy Fazbear. There was a man standing in the corner in front of a black door at the far end of the hall. The man must have been one of the staff, because he was trying to keep the kids out of trouble, which was seemingly hard despite the few numbers.

The kids all went silent when Freddy began speaking, besides one screaming toddler being dragged out the door by her mother. Jeff wasn't really listening to what Freddy was saying, but it was some speech about staying close to mom and not pooping on the floor, among other rules.

The man, seemingly calmer now that the kids were sitting, noticed Jeff, and walked over to him.

"Hey, you must be Jeff!"

"Heh, yup! That's me!"

"The management told me to expect you today, and show you around your new job."

Jeff followed the man down one of two hallways on the opposite side of the building. They turned left at the end, and into a small room with a bunch of monitors on a desk.

"So, do I need to look at the monitors to see the different cameras, and make sure nobody takes what little this place seems to have?"

"Not exactly, that monitor is a TV for the day shift guard's entertainment."

The worker turned a dial on the middle screen, where the news came up on the screen before turning back off.

"The rest WERE cameras, but we shut them off. You're not going to want to waste your precious power with lots of screens."

"Wait, my precious power?"

"Yeah, the company hasn't been doing so well lately. We've been needing to limit the power more and more each night to cut costs. You'll only have the power our bean counters estimated you absolutely NEED at bare minimum."

"What do you mean by NEED?"

"Well, enough power to hold THEM off if they come to your door."

"Them? Oh, you mean anyone who tries to sneak in for free pizza, right?"

The man stared blankly for a second or two before snapping back to reality.

"Err, yeah. The thieves. Right."

Jeff was worried by the man seeming so unsure of himself.

"Anyway, you should be golde-"

The man cut himself off before clearing his throat.

"Sorry, bad choice of words. You should be fine, especially for your first night. Here's the security tablet, and your uniform. Remember to try to use as little power as you can, and don't close the doors unless you NEED to."

"Why not? Wouldn't it make sense to keep the doors closed?"

"We ensure the highest safety possible for the night shift guard, so we reinforced the doors."

The man pressed a large red button on the wall next to the doorway they came in from, and a large metal door slammed shut in the doorway's place.

"They're industrial grade electromagnetic security doors."

"Hmm." Jeff said as he examined the door and tried to lift it, but failed.

"Neat."

They both realised Freddy stopped talking, and a kid yelled from the main room.

"Let's play on the animals!"

A large "Yay!" was shouted by the rest of the children.

"Uhh, sorry. I gotta go."

The man pressed the door button to open it, and ran down the hall.

It was getting late, and Jeff had to start his shift tomorrow. He went home to get some rest.

**Well, Jeff is gonna need a little help from someone if he's gonna understand the gravity of the situation he's in, and I think you know who that's going to be. Thankfully, when Graysongdl worked there, he saved the messages so they could be played back to tell Jeff what's really going on. But it'll be no problem. After all, the animatronics were fixed, weren't they?**

…

**Weren't they?**


	3. Night 1

"They said WHAT!?" Graysongdl exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's about it. I just monitor the cameras, and make sure nobody tries to steal pizza. Or, something like that." Jeff replied.

"Jeff, I don't think you understand what's happened there. You'll-"

Graysongdl was cut off by chime noises from Jeff's phone.

"Uh oh, it's time for me to get on my way to work, or I won't be on time."

Jeff grabbed his phone, and left out the door.

"BE CAREFUL!" Graysongdl yelled from the doorway.

A while later, Jeff arrived at the place, and ran straight for the security office. Something was different about seeing the place completely devoid of life like this, it was unnerving. After Jeff got to the security office, and set his stuff down, when he realised.

He forgot his phone.

Sighing, Jeff ran back and got his phone from the car, when he heard a familiar tone.

"You have (1) new message."

He must have missed a call or something, so he checked his voicemail as he sat back down in his office. Realising it was from Graysongdl, he checked the message.

"Hello? For god- You need to pick up your phone when I call you, especially at a time like this. I don't have enough time to explain, at least on my own. I recorded the messages from the former employee who helped me finish my first week there. Just be careful, and listen to what this guy says. His advice is really useful. Alright, goodbye."

The message ended, and Jeff realised he got another message from him immediately afterwards.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine."

Jeff was wondering why there WOULD be anything to worry about, although it was creepy.

"So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'

"Wait, what!?" Jeff said worried

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

"Quirky?"

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

Jeff was wondering if he was hearing things, but in fact, the man did just suggest an animatronic viciously bit a child's frontal lobe off.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."

"Hmm, that doesn't seem so bad."

"Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

Jeff panicked and checked the security camera tablet, and was presented with a view of two animatronics on the stage, and a map of the building to navigate around using various buttons on the map. In the bottom left corner, it showed how much power Jeff had, while in the top left corner, it showed the time, at least up to the hour.

Jeff looked at the two animatronics on the camera feed, and found them to be very creepy in the dark. He had just finished examining him when he realised, there weren't supposed to be two there. Panicking, Jeff switched to a random camera to try to find the missing animatronic, but there was nothing there. The screen said at the top:

-CAMERA DISABLED-

AUDIO ONLY

Jeff decided to switch to different cameras, but he didn't find the missing animatronic. He switched to the backstage room, when he saw who was missing. Bonnie the bunny guitarist was standing alone in the middle of the room. It startled him to see him there, and he dropped the tablet. When he picked it back up, Bonnie was looking straight into the camera, face covering the entire screen.

Jeff turned off the video feed, breathing heavily.

"Okay, it's not that bad. He's just walking around so he doesn't break, that's all."

Jeff, having nothing else to do, flipped through the different cameras to see what the building looked like. The room where the camera was disabled was the kitchen, and it turned out the black door the man was guarding yesterday was the backstage room he saw Bonnie in. He decided to try and get a better look at it. When he switched to the backstage camera, the door was pulled almost closed, and Bonnie was gone. Jeff saw a spare endoskeleton sitting on the table, surrounded by spare heads on the shelves, all blank and staring. It didn't help that some of them didn't even have the eye piece inside of them.

"If only that endoskeleton was active, the others would try to put a suit on HIM and distract them from me. Oh well, this isn't too bad, I just need to make sure they don't get in my office. Should be easy."

Jeff switched to the main dining area, and saw Bonnie standing in the middle of the room. Suddenly, the camera feed lost connection, and Jeff was left with static.

"No no no NO!"

When the camera came back, Bonnie was gone from the dining area. Jeff decided to check the cameras to make sure Bonnie wasn't near him.

"Nothing on the left, nothing on the right… Nothing on the right hallway, nothing on th-"

Jeff froze when he saw a figure standing in the flashing light at the far end of the hallway to his left.

"NO!"

Jeff panicked and closed both doors. When he pulled up the camera, he was greeted by a power indicator with two green bars, a yellow bar, and a red bar. The power percentage was also going down at an alarming rate. Jeff put down the camera and opened both doors. He checked the camera again, and Bonnie was gone. He checked the hall corner camera, and Bonnie was there, twitching his head, spouting what seemed to be a robotic garbled mess. Jeff flipped out, and closed the door. He hadn't seen what the light button below the door did, so he pressed it. The light outside the door came on, and Jeff saw the shadow of Bonnie outside the door. The light seemed powerful, so he rationalized it must take a lot of power, and turned it off.

Jeff checked the camera, and-

"Chica's gone…" Jeff muttered.

He checked the different cameras, but couldn't find her. He heard some banging noises, and checked the kitchen camera, because he thought "audio only" still had audio for a reason. Surely enough, the banging got louder.

"Is Chica trying to cook something?" Jeff asked, and then gasped. "Is it people!?"

Jeff put the camera down and closed the open door, when he realised he hadn't checked on Bonnie in a while. He checked the light, but the shadow was gone. He opened the door, and sighed in relief as Bonnie wasn't there.

Then suddenly, Jeff was startled by chimes. He looked at his phone, and it showed "5 AM" as a 6 slid in to replace the 5. The door he closed opened on it's own, and the security tablet's power indicator's green bars disappeared, and a blue bar with an electricity icon appeared in their place as the power percentage went up slowly. Jeff checked the camera for the show stage, and he saw the animatronics moving back to their stations. Jeff couldn't wait, he put down the tablet, and ran into the dining area. The man he saw last time he'd been there unlocked and opened the door.

"Hey, Jeff! I see you had no prob-"

The man was interrupted by Jeff running out the door, into his car, and all the way home as fast as he could go.

"Huh, why do the new guys keep doing that?"

**Well well well. That was the first night poor Jeff had to endure. Again, reviews are good. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and tell me your favorite part! Next chapter will be what happens afterwards, then the one after that will be the second night.**


	4. Jeff Gets Advice

**"I know this might seem impatient but OMG friggin update it pleeeeeaase I hate it when fanfictions are really good but I catch up to the last chapter so fast" - Guest**

**Oh, wow. First off, thanks for enjoying my fanfiction! It's my first one, after all. Second, I'm sorry I forgot this fanfiction existed, so I didn't upload in a while. Oh well, enjoy the next few chapters I wrote!**

"...RIGHT at the camera! I tell you, RIGHT. AT. THE. CAMERA! It was terrif…" Jeff rambled on.

"Mmhmm." Edward seemed disinterested.

"...And I swear it sounded like they were cooking people in there!"

"Sure."

"...but when all hope seemed lost I checked the door and he was gone!"

"I swear I could get up the da-"

"Edward, were you even listening!?"

"Uhh… If I say yes, will it make you leave sooner?"

"Ugh fine, you have fun… Doing whatever it is you're doing."

Jeff walked down the hall to see ' door open, and him inside sharpening a combat knife.

"Hey Bones, I need some advice."

"What's the problem?" he replied.

"I'm having trouble wi-"

"Trouble!? I love trouble!" Bones stopped sharpening the knife and seemed much more interested.

"Well you see, it's my new job.."

"What's the trouble then?"

"Uhh… How do I put this?" Jeff paused for a moment.

"Speak up, son."

"Uhh… Killer…. Robots."

Bones sprang off of the bed.

"Killer robots? I've dealt with lots of them! What kind of weapons do they carry?"

"Uh… Mascot suits."

"Hmm, that's not so bad compared to grenade launchers, rocket launchers, bullet launch-"

"Well, they're trying to crush me with it."

Bones looked puzzled at first, but thought about it for a minute.

"What do I do?" Jeff asked.

"You hit them where it hurts! You fight back!"

"Uhh I'm not sure that's-"

"Here, take this AK-47."

"But I can't-"

"Two Barretta M9s for backup." Bones handed him two pistols.

"The company won't-"

"And you're gonna need some of these." Bones shoved a grenade belt in Jeff's face

"But if I-"

"And you're gonna need this just in case." Bones handed Jeff a heavy minigun, and he fell over.

"BONES!" Jeff finally yelled.

"What's up?"

"If I break these robots, the company will sue me for it, It's their property!"

"Hmm…" Bones replied and thought for a minute. "If that's the case, you're gonna need to play defensive."

"Defensive?"

"Defensive. You need to lay back and keep them from getting to you."

"I know that much, what else can I do?"

"I think the best thing you can do now is know your enemy. Watch them carefully this night, and study their movement patterns."

"Hmm, you're right. This shouldn't be too hard, it's only three robots! Uh, unless that endoskeleton comes alive…"

"You'd best break that thing while you have the chance! I've dealt with robots before, and they can be crafty sons of guns. Speaking of guns, they might try to rebuild that thing into some kind of super robot! One with rockets and machine guns! AND LASER EYES!"

"Yeah uhh, thanks." Jeff said as he left Bones to go off on a tangent about some super robot that could enslave humanity. He knew by now Bones was pretty mental.

**Well, Bones is pretty insane. I doubt they would make some giant super death machine like that. Besides, that pizza place is pretty low budget.**


	5. Night 2

"Well, here we are again." Jeff said to himself. He was considerably early, because he had to arrange some things first. He went over to the three animatronics on the stage, and looked at them closely. He didn't know what he was looking for, but he thought he would get a better look at them before his shift.

As Jeff looked closer at the animatronics, he noticed a very strong smell; It smelled like puke. Jeff backed up, before closing back in.

"I wonder why this smells like puke?" Jeff pondered aloud. He didn't see anything on the outside of the animatronics, so he decided to look inside the suits. He pulled the upper arm and forearm slightly away from each other, so he could get a better view inside. All he could see though, was a very disgusting and slimy clearish red liquid. Jeff immediately let go and recoiled in disgust.

Jeff's attention was turned to the backstage area, and was curious what was inside. He saw an endoskeleton and some heads, but didn't see it very clearly from the camera. He walked over and creaked open the door. He quickly looked back, and the animatronics were still in the same place. Jeff reassured himself the animatronics weren't alive, and couldn't wake up or anything like that.

After he opened the door the rest of the way, he stepped inside. Once he was inside, he spotted a cardboard box in the corner of the room, just outside of the camera's view. He slowly stepped over to it, and stared at it. He wanted to know what was inside. Even if it was just suit parts, it would still be better than not knowing. He opened the box, and the light shone through the crack of the top, and lit up a light blue shape with a bit of pinkish red. He immediately closed the box, and duct taped the entire box so much, there was no indication it was even cardboard, and not just a duct tape cube.

Breathing heavily, he looked over to the table in the middle of the room, and there was that endoskeleton that was sitting there since last time. He slowly approached it, and when he was almost to it, the thing turned his head and looked at Jeff! He jumped back, and stayed against the wall. After a few seconds the endoskeleton slowly tipped over, and collapsed off the table, and on to the floor. Jeff thought it was foolish of him to think the endoskeleton was alive, when he must have just bumped the table. Still, he had enough duct tape…

After he wrapped the duct tape around the leg of the table and the endoskeleton's body for the 20th or so time, it ran out. He dropped the empty roll of duct tape, and stared at his handiwork. Sure Bones was a complete nutcase, but he could be right one of these times, you never know. Satisfied, he walked toward his office to start his shift when he noticed a purple curtain off to the side. His curiosity got the better of him, and he pulled back the curtain. Inside, he saw another animatronic. It was a red and orange fox with vicious sharp teeth. Jeff remembered how he used to love Foxy the Pirate Fox when he was younger, but now was very glad he was deactivated, because he looked more menacing and lethal than the rest. He then heard an alarm from his phone, and checked the time, 11:59! Jeff ran down the west hall to his office, and leaned in the door to his office.

Jeff walked inside, and sat down on his chair to prepare for his shift. The cameras were the same as he remembered them from last night, although easier to see considering all of the lights were on. He checked the camera labeled "Pirate Cove" and realized he forgot to close the curtains. It seemed more important to get to the office before 12 PM anyway.

A loud noise startled Jeff as all of the lights except for a select few turned off. He checked his phone, and surely there was another voice message from Graysongdl.

"Hey, Jeff! How're things going? I heard you took some advice from Sgt. Bones this morning. You didn't let him get to you, did ya?"

"Oops" Jeff remembered he taped the endoskeleton to the table a minute or two ago.

"Anyway, I'm not gonna talk too much because tonight will be a bit different. It's best if the employee on the phone explains it to ya."

"Different?" Jeff wondered.

"Heh, I kind of liked to call him 'Phone Guy' because he never mentioned his name. Oh crap I'm rambling again, I'd better shut up and play the recording! You know what to do, Good night!"

"Phone Guy…" Jeff said to himself. "A good name as any when someone has no name to go by."

A few seconds later, Jeff got another voice message from Graysongdl, no doubt forwarding a message from "Phone Guy"

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses."

"Oh boy, this job is gonna get wonderful by the end of the week."

"Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know…"

Jeff did just that and checked the camera.

"Yep, everyone's in their- wait…" Jeff checked the dining area camera, and who else but Bonnie to be standing in the middle of the room!

"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often."

Jeff remembered back to his first night, and had no memory of Freddy moving at all throughout the entire night!

"I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course."

"OF COURSE NOT!" Jeff yelled.

"I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time."

"Wait, what?"

"The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."

"Great!" Jeff exclaimed. "And here I thought that guy was deactivated! Now I have to keep checking on him because he doesn't like being watched when he moves! Oh well, at least he'll be easier to watch because I left the curtain open!"

Jeff switched the camera to Pirate Cove, and the curtains were closed with a sign saying "Out of order" on the front.

"But… Didn't I open that curtain?" Jeff asked aloud.

"Oh well, it's probably nothing." He reassured himself.

Jeff switched to the dining area to see Bonnie gone. He wasn't in the backstage area either. Jeff went to the hall camera to his left and saw Bonnie entering the hall just like last time. Jeff checked Pirate Cove to see if anything changed, but it didn't.

"Okay, good. You don't move for nothin!" Jeff said to the screen, before he realised how stupid he seemed. He put down the camera and checked the hall lights just to be sure, and pulled out a Dr. Pepper he brought with him, and calmed down for a minute.

"Okay, Jeff. You can do this." He said as he pulled up the camera, only to see a familiar face staring back at him peeking through the curtains.

"No no no Foxy! You get back in your little cove!" Jeff said as he switched to the hall camera, but didn't see Bonnie there anymore. He checked the other hall camera, the dining area, and the backstage area; but could just not find him. He put down the camera and checked the hall lights like the Phone Guy told him, and he saw Bonnie staring right at him!

"AHH!" Jeff slammed the button to close the door. "You're not getting in you bunny… Bonnie bunny... Bunny Bonnie… Guy." Jeff pulled the camera back up and checked the stage area, only to see Freddy and Chica perfectly normal, before the camera lost connection. "AHH NOO!" Jeff yelled as he checked his right light, then his left, only to see through the window that Bonnie's shadow was gone. "You gone? Okay, good." Jeff said as he opened the door to save power. Jeff checked back to the stage camera, to see only Freddy standing there looking into the camera. "You cut that out, you!" Jeff said as he looked through the cameras to look for Chica, only to see Bonnie back in the backstage room, and Chica in the dining area.

"Wait a minute…" Jeff thought. "AHH! PIRATE COVE!" Jeff remembered, and checked pirate cove, to see Foxy seemingly mid-sprint near the edge of the camera view. "Aha! You thought you could murder my face off, but I caught ya!" Jeff said before he checked his lights. Jeff took another sip of Dr. Pepper before looking to make sure Bonnie and Chica were in the right places, but Bonnie was in the dining area, and Chica was in the hall outside the bathrooms. He also checked the stage, but Freddy wasn't looking at him anym ore.

When Jeff checked Pirate cove, he noticed the curtain was wide open, and the "Out of order" sign was turned around, with the words "IT'S ME" on the back. Foxy was nowhere to be seen, so he checked the hallway closest to Pirate Cove, and Foxy was outright sprinting down the hallway! Jeff dropped the camera, and slammed the door before he could get in. Foxy arrived and banged on the door a few times, before accepting defeat and stopping.

Breathing heavily, Jeff picked his camera up off of the floor, and noticed the monitor was all sticky. He wiped the screen with a moist tissue before checking the camera, and seeing the curtains and sign were the way he remembered them from when he checked Pirate Cove for the first time, curtains closed and all.

Jeff took a sip of Dr. Pepper, but was startled by some chimes from his phone, and spit his drink all over the floor. "You know," he said."I wonder that happens a lot in this room, considering the stickiness of the floor." Jeff walked to the door, and met the same man from before.

"Hey, Jeff! How was your second night?"

"It was… Eventful."

"Well, you seem a lot more calm and relieved, but you're all sweaty."

"Heh, I am?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh, and I had a question before I left for the day."

"What's that?"

"Why is Foxy still active!?"

"Oh, him… You see, we really have no control over the animatronics as of yet. If we could, we would just limit their movement to the north side of the building, clearing any risk of harm if the guard just stays in the same old room." The employee explained. "Foxy is no exception. We were able to remove his ability to do his routine shows during the day, and remove all mention of him from the other's dialogues until we could get him fixed. We have absolutely no control over his actions during the night time, though."

"Oh."

"We WERE actually supposed to have a mechanic come in a few days ago fix them so we could limit them to part of the building, and get Foxy back up and working like I said."

"What happened?"

"Well, the guy who was told to go fix the animatronics was the only one available at the time, and he just so happened to be a former employee."

"What are the odds?"

"So, when he followed the address to the location he was told, he saw the bright sign of the building, and had flashbacks to his bad night shift experiences. He was still driving, so he crashed his car into the side of the place. He's in the hospital, making a good physical recovery. I can't say the same mentally, though. When he woke up in the hospital, he hallucinated the doctors were in yellow Freddy suits there to go through the suit stuffing procedure. They actually had to restrain him until they could get him to calm down enough to see normally." The employee rambled on. "But that's not my point, what I'm trying to say here is nobody was free to come in instead of him, so they had to reschedule until next month."

"Who was this guy?"

"I believe his name was Mike Schmidt. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason, just curious. Well, goodnight!" Jeff said. "Uhh, for me I mean. Good morning to you!"

"Heh." the employee chuckled. "See you tomorrow."

**I'm really proud of my imagination for coming up with the MIKEhanic Schmidt thing. You deserve a pat on the back! *reaches inside skull and pats brain on back* Anyway, tell me what you thought of this chapter! Reviews are nice.**


	6. Jeff Gets Information

Jeff tried to sleep so he could be ready for his shift the next night, but he couldn't. He knew there was some kind of conspiracy afoot, and this time it wasn't the Illuminati. He couldn't stop thinking about his first two days. Who was Phone Guy? What was the bite of '87? Why was this "Mike" character hallucinating the doctors were yellow Freddys? He needed to find out the answers, and couldn't wait until after he woke up to ask about it. Jeff hopped out of bed, and went straight to Freddy's.

When Jeff arrived, he saw the employee doing almost the same thing as before. Jeff waited until he didn't seem to have his hands full, and walked over to him.

"Hey, Jeff! What are you doing here this early in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep. I actually came here to ask you a few questions."

"Alright?"

"First off, who's the guy who was on the phone?"

"What do you mean?"

"From what I'm told, there were two employees who got a voice message from a 'previous employee' telling them how to do their job."

"Oh, him. We let him record some messages to help the new employee who was gonna take his position."

"What was his name?"

"Well, around the office we kind of had this running joke of calling him 'Phone Guy' because this is the second time he left messages on the phone for the security guard. I can't remember his actual name, because we never really called him by name."

"The second time?"

"Yes, he did the same thing for the old location."

"Now what I'm wondering is, if he left the message for the NEXT security guard, why did the same messages play a week later for the night guard after him?"

"Well, you see, that old employee I told you about… Mike Schmidt?"

"What about him?"

"After he finished his week, he replayed the messages and sent them to the guy who was gonna replace him. That just so happened to be your friend."

"I see, so basically like what he did for me?"

"Correct."

"How do you know all of this?"

"In my freetime, I like to look into the company. It really interests me what goes on in this place when you're not watching. Or rather, when you ARE watching. I've been with the company for quite a long time, you see."

"A long time, eh?"

"Indeed. I was hired a few years back to do the same job you find yourself in now."

"Oh, that reminds me, I forgot to ask what your name was."

"Heh, my name is Jeremy. Jeremy Fitzgerald."

"Well, nice to finally know your name, Jeremy. I have another question, though. What is this 'bite' I'm hearing about?"

"The uh… Bite of 1987?" Jeremy gulped.

"Yeah, what exactly WAS that?"

"Well, I'll try to recall as much as I can. The memory's all fuzzy."

"Wait, memory? You were there!?"

"Well, I was. It wasn't exactly pleasant."

"I thought you worked as a night guard at the time?"

"Someone did something HORRIBLE on my last shift there, so they moved me to the daytime. It's sort of like what I do now, except I didn't even TRY being a night guard this time."

"Something horrible?"

"Well, someone took a spare Freddy Fazbear suit we had in the back room. It was from back when actual people were put inside suits, so this one didn't kill him."

"He… Stole a suit?"

"Yeah."

"That's not too horrible if you ask me."

"Well, that's not all the story. He started singing and dancing like normal. Nobody questioned it, and thought the boss just hired someone to be in a suit. We never really questioned the boss at that place."

"And then what?"

"Well, he kept doing it for a while, and he started dancing into the back room of the building, where nobody really goes anymore. Five children followed him back there, and the employee locked the door."

"Oh no…"

"Long story short, he killed all five of them. Nobody could ever find the bodies, but people theorized they were stuffed inside the animatronics, considering they leaked blood and mucus, and smelled horrible."

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I want more answers than I want sugarcoated stories, though. I want to know what happened in 1987."

"You sure you can stomach it?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, after I got switched to the day shift, I was standing by the animatronics to make sure they didn't hurt anyone, because blood tends to ruin the circuits. I had to put some distance between them and the kids in case the circuits being ruined caused them to hurt anyone. The toddlers were playing with a broken and mangled Foxy, and it somehow switched on mid-play. He… She… It just spouted random static noise, before lunging at one of the children. It bit a little girl's head, and she had to have her frontal lobe removed. She's somehow still alive, but in a deep coma."

"Well, I suppose that isn't as bad as those five children you told me about before."

"Yeah, I shouldn't have started with that. It WAS pretty gruesome. Thankfully, the killer was arrested and taken away. They haven't disclosed anything about his case, but anyone can guess it was either life in maximum security prison, or death."

"What about the Foxy that bit the child?"

"Well, the company was at least more responsible for it than the last time children were killed on the property. They were forced to scrap the newer animatronics, so they could open a new smaller scale restaurant you're seeing now. As we speak, the company is trying to cut costs so they can make enough money to pay for the resulting lawsuit. The only reason they can afford a mechanic to fix the animatronics, is because they need to make sure nothing like that ever happens again. We don't want another death, nor another lawsuit."

"I see."

"I'm sorry for all I've put you through, but the boss needed me to find a new employee as soon as possible. Nobody else will take the job."

"Oh, it's alright. I'd better get going now. I think I can sleep easy now that I have my answers, as unpleasant as they may be."

"Alright, get some good rest, because things start getting real tonight."

"Boy am I excited!" Jeff said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But I'd bet your job here isn't half as bad as my job in '87! I had twice the animatronics to come and kill me! And no doors!"

"Ugh, don't remind me of that old place."

"Oh, that reminds me. Did you see anything strange last night? I think someone broke into the place."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, someone taped the endoskeleton spare in the back, and our old scrap box is covered in tape!"

"Hmm, I wonder what happened there!" Jeff started whistling suspiciously.

"Uhh sure… Good night!"

"Good ni- err afterno- uhh… Morning?"

**Jeff has answers! Horray!**

…

**That's actually all I can think of saying to conclude this chapter? That's kind of sad. Just a moment ago, I was making writing genius, and now I write a chapter only to end it with "Jeff has answers! Horray!"**


End file.
